


summer slipped  us underneath her tongue

by cydbys



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Roadtrips, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydbys/pseuds/cydbys
Summary: The summer started like this: Benny, on his new skateboard, looking back over his shoulder at Ethan. The summer continued with Benny taking a turn too fast, and then he's a sprawling mess of too long limbs on the concrete. Ethan will remember the feeling of being unable to ease the pain that is so close to you for the rest of his life.





	summer slipped  us underneath her tongue

The summer started like this: Benny, on his new skateboard, looking back over his shoulder at Ethan. The summer continued with Benny taking a turn too fast, and then he's a sprawling mess of too long limbs on the concrete. Ethan will remember the feeling of being unable to ease the pain that is so close to you for the rest of his life.

The doctor said that Benny's ankle is broken in two places, and a few bones of his foot are shattered. Ethan tapped his own foot impatiently against the waiting room floor, and hopes. 

They find a Benny's-crutches-friendly hangout; his grandmother's living room. She's busy during the days, off to cast spells in a knitting circle or whatever it is she gets up to. Benny piles up book after book and dvd after dvd, while Ethan cat naps in the window seat. 

"We're living in the aftermath." Benny said one afternoon. 

"The aftermath of what?" Ethan asked. Benny isn't one to speak so cryptically. 

"All of the magic stuff. Don't you feel like it's over?" 

"In this town? Never." Benny hummed and closed his book. Ethan leaned back against the window and closed his eyes. "But it is nice to have a few days off." 

 

Rory was the one who came up with a midnight picnic. "Let's start the summer off right!" He says, sinking down into the grass by the lake. Sarah had spread out a blanket, but Erica had snagged it and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her pale skin was already wet from swimming, and the slightest breeze made her shiver. Further down the lake, Ethan skipped stones on the water while Benny rested against a rock.  
Sarah couldn't hear what they were saying. The cicadas were too loud.  
Rory was making a futile attempt at climbing a tree somewhere behind her.

"Careful, or you'll end up like Benny." 

The taller boy heard the last bit and flipped her off over his shoulder. She turned back to face the water. 

The white blanket wrapped around Erica's shoulder blew out behind her with her long hair. Sarah suddenly thought of that song she'd heard on the radio earlier and how she'd wanted Erica to hear it. In the same moment she looked for a word to describe her.

Angelic. 

 

The idea of senior year loomed ahead of the two of them like a bear trap they could see but were still walking right on top of. Benny found a book about Bigfoot, and suddenly the two of them were talking day and night about cryptids. Ethan was the one to propose a roadtrip to Washington state, maybe further down the coast if they have the time. Benny's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. His car would hold up, he said. He had gas money, he said. Ethan doesn't think that his parents had this in mind with his senior trip fund, but the money would be well spent. He just had to convince them of that. 

All in all, it took a week. Ethan figured it was probably a relief to have him out of the house for the summer. He got into the front seat of Benny's old car and tossed his bag onto the back seat. 

"I have all the essentials. Snacks, our map of Bigfoot sightings, an AWESOME playlist." Ethan rolled his eyes at Benny's eyebrow wiggling but couldn't fight his smile. 

"Just so you know, there's no one I want to go on a summer long road trip with more than you." 

Benny looked over from the passenger's seat, the sunlight falling around his shoulders and hair. "Same goes to you." 

 

Erica poured a dark red blood substitute into her mother's fanciest wine glasses. She passed a glass to Sarah, and switched on the living room tv. Sitting on the counter like that, with her hair messy and her pajama pants on, Sarah was jarringly reminded of a much younger Erica. "College sucks." She said. Erica laughed, and looked up from the beginnings of cookie dough.

"I wouldn't know." Sarah's hair brushed the page of her textbook. She pushed it behind her ear, but a thick curl escaped. 

Erica wordlessly offered up the hair tie previously on her wrist. Sarah sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could just cut it all off." 

"Well, why not? I think you'd look pretty with short hair." Sarah's mind lingers on the word pretty for a few moments, but she shakes off that feeling. 

"Fine, what the hell. You have hair cutting scissors, right?" 

Erica stared at her. "You mean me cut your hair now?" She hopped off the counter and followed Sarah into the bathroom. After a minute of rummaging, Sarah found what she was looking for.

"Sarah, this is crazy. I can't cut your hair!"

"You used to cut your hair." 

Erica gave her a look that said, "and look how that turned out." 

"I trust you." Sarah said, and handed over the scissors. Erica stared down her slim hand wrapped around the blades, and played it back. 

"I trust you." What was she supposed to do with that?

 

They're in the shadiest motel Ethan has ever seen, and Benny's legs were too long for the remarkably short bed. Junk food wrapper cluttered up the tiny space between their beds, and Ethan racked his brain for any excuse to close  
that distance. The lamp flickered on and off no matter how many times he fiddled with the switch. 

Benny flipped over onto his back restlessly. Ethan jerked his eyes away before Benny could catch him staring. 

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." Ethan said, half wincing at the honesty in his voice. 

"I don't believe in Bigfoot." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Yeah, man, it's gotta be a hoax." 

"Benny, we're in Washington state right now BECAUSE we believe in Bigfoot."

"No, we're in Washington state because my ankle is broken and I didn't want you to find something better to do this summer."

"What's that supposed to mean? Benny, I almost got mugged tonight for Bigfoot!"

"You almost got mugged tonight because I'm in love with you." Benny winced. "Sorry about that, by the way."

Ethan gaped. "In love with me? Like, romantically?" 

"Okay, I think this conversation is over. I'm going to bed." 

"No, wait." Ethan caught Benny's wrist before he could kill the flickering lamp. Finally, he had found his excuse to close the distance. He leaned over to brush their lips together, but lost his balance and fell straight on top of Benny. 

"Hey, watch the foot!" 

Ethan found himself laughing into their first real kiss. 

 

Every time Erica's soft hands brushed the back of her neck, Sarah's skin felt like it had been set on fire. 

Some old rom com droned on in the background, but how could she focus on that? Erica was looking at her with such intensity, even if she was just studying the way her hair framed her face. Erica was such a sharp girl, but to see her armed with sharp little scissors was to see her be more gentle than she'd ever been. 

"You have a lot of hair." She said. The sound of her voice crashed over the room ten times louder than the tv and the snip of scissors. All around the stool under Sarah, evidence of this statement laid. 

"I like it." Erica said, and took a sip from her glass. Sarah didn't need to see it to know she loved it. 

"You missed a piece." 

"Where?" Erica asked, bordering on offended. 

Sarah grabbed her wrist and pulled Erica into her lap. Her foot was braced against the floor in preparation for the impact, but Erica wasn't prepared at all. Her face turned a gentle red as Sarah smiled up at her, both innocent and serious. 

"It's been a while." Erica said, her mind flashing back to clumsy sophomore year make-outs.

"Too long." Sarah said, but it sounded like a question. 

"Too long." She agreed, and pulled her in until their noses touched, and then their lips.

 

When Benny's car pulled up to his house, Erica, Sarah, and Rory were waiting on the front steps. It didn't escape Ethan's notice that Erica's arm was wrapped around Sarah's shoulders. He'd known something was going on there. 

"Once we get out of this car, summer is over." 

Benny rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend over the center console for a kiss.  
"Don't be so dramatic."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : evieslonnie


End file.
